


who even needs titles honestly

by taylor_tut



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Parental Roy Mustang, Sick Character, Sick Edward Elric, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: A sickfic request from my tumblr.





	who even needs titles honestly

“Fullmetal,” Roy snapped as Ed tuned him out for the fourth time since their meeting began, “Did you hear anything I just said?”

Ed’s eyes flew open and he struggled to look at Mustang with both of them at the same time. 

“Loud and clear,” Ed replied. He cleared his throat immediately afterward of the congestion that had built up there. “Real loud.”

Roy huffed an irritated sigh. “Fullmetal, if you can’t focus, I recommend you take my earlier advice–”

“I don’t need your advice.”

“–And go home. There’s no shame in needing a sick day every once in awhile.”

“I’m not sick,” Ed maintained, but a sputtering coughing fit betrayed him, and the Colonel raised an eyebrow incredulously. “Fine. But I’m not that sick.”

“Why won’t you just take the day off?” Roy asked. “You’ve never got anything but complaints about working, but when I give you a free pass, you’re not taking it.”

Ed scoffed. “It’s not like I’d get a real day off anyway,” he said, turning away to cough, “I’ve got backlogs of work to do, and you’d just send me home with it. Might as well do it here and not have to listen to Al worry.”

“Your brother doesn’t know you’re ill?”

“Of course not,” Ed rolled his eyes, “he’d never let me hear the end of it.” He sighed. “I’m going to get a cup of coffee.”

As soon as Ed stood, everything whited out for a moment, and he stumbled. 

“Fullmetal?” Roy called as he watched the younger alchemist hesitate in the doorway, “what are you–oh, shit.” Ed sunk to his knees and closed his eyes, muttering what sounded like an apology, but that couldn’t be right, could it? Ed never apologized for anything, especially not to the Colonel.

“S’rry,” he mumbled, “Just need a sec.”

Roy took the opportunity to crouch down beside him and press a hand to his forehead, frowning at the heat he found there. “Go home, Fullmetal; that’s an order. I’m calling your brother. You can nap on the couch until then.”

Ed didn’t fight it as Roy helped him to the sofa and situated him under his own smokey-smelling military coat, and fell asleep nearly as soon as he was lying down.


End file.
